


Broken

by Kappukeki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Suicide, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kappukeki/pseuds/Kappukeki
Summary: This is another piece done for SPN Angst Bingo on Tumblr.





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece done for SPN Angst Bingo on Tumblr.

She didn’t know how it had come to this. All she knew is that the pain she felt was overwhelming. Along with everything else that was going wrong in her life, now Dean had left. The one thing that was holding her together was gone. She had nothing, no one. The moment he’d walked out the door that final time, she felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. Once the sobbing had subsided, she dragged herself to bed. Her sleep was restless and she woke the next morning dragging some serious ass. Not even the extra strong coffee would help on this day. 

She was defeated, broken. And there was no one there to pick up the pieces. No one there to dry her tears, no one to hold her and tell her it would be ok. She tried to distract herself with things she usually enjoyed, but found that she grew bored of them very quickly. Nothing could hold her interest for very long. That first day without him seemed to drag on. She didn’t want to go to bed early. That would mean waking early the next morning, and the day would be much too long. 

She thought that maybe subconsciously, she thought that Dean would return, but the entire day had passed without a word from the elder Winchester. She felt herself growing cold, steeling herself and trying to fight off the pain, but was not quite able to lose it completely. The heaviness remained on her heart. 

Around two in the morning, she finally dragged herself back upstairs and cried herself to sleep. The next morning, everything was clear. She knew what she had to do. It wasn’t something she’d ever think she would do, but it was the only way she could think of to stop the pain. He wasn’t coming back. He wouldn’t even speak to her. That was it. It was over. She had nothing, so why bother existing anymore? She thought about it all day, weighing her options for the task. When she’d decided, she made her way to the bathroom.

She drew a bath, then texted Sam, saying simply “I’m sorry.” After sending, she reached into the medicine cabinet and took out a bottle of sleeping pills. She poured out a handful of the caplets and filled the water glass. Taking one last look at herself in the mirror, she sighed heavily and closed her eyes as the pills were tossed into her mouth and washed down with the water. She set the glass down and entered the tub. It would be painless. She’d simply go to sleep and never wake up. A small smile appeared on her face when the pain began to ease as life left her worn body. 

 

Dean sat at the bar downing his fourth shot of whiskey. “Easy, fella. You’re gonna have to be carried outta here.” the barkeep had told him. Dean chuckled dryly and shook his head. “Nah. I can handle my alcohol, but thanks. Now if you wouldn’t mind, I’ll take another.” The barkeep shook his head and walked over to stand in front of the hunter. “Fight with the little lady, huh?” Dean’s brows narrowed. How did this man know? “Yeah. We had a big fight the other night and I left. Haven’t heard from her since. I doubt she’d want me to go back.” 

 

The barkeep was silent for a moment, then leaned in as if he were about to reveal a big secret. “Do you love her?” Dean blinked at the question and thought for a moment. He swallowed a thick lump in his throat and nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I love her. Not sure if she really knows that, though. I’m not exactly the easiest person to get along with.” He wasn’t sure why he was telling the barkeep this, but when he looked up, the man was smiling. “Then…..go get her. Make sure she knows.”

Dean just stared as the man walked to the other end of the bar, then he stood up. His quick alcohol consumption caught up with him and he found himself dizzy for a moment. After righting himself, he walked outside. Her apartment was only a few blocks and the night was unseasonably warm, so he decided to walk. It would give him time to think about what he would say to her. 

When he arrived, he didn’t see any lights on in her windows upstairs. That wasn’t surprising for this hour. She was probably on the couch watching tv. He knocked and waited for a response. When the door remained closed, he pressed his ear to it. Was she ignoring him? But he heard nothing inside. His brow wrinkled and an uneasy feeling overcame him. He used the key she’d had made for him and let himself in. 

He saw a light down at the end of the hall. “Babe. I’m sorry. I need to tell you something.” he said as he walked toward the open bathroom door. “I know I’m an ass. I want to make it up to you. I’m sorry. Please just hear….” His words stopped short and his breath caught in his throat at the sight before him. 

Her skin had turned a slight shade of blue and her head hung over the end of the tub. “No!” Dean called out, his voice a frantic growl. He rushed to her and cradled her head in his arms. “No! What did you do?! I’m sorry! Please wake up! Please!” His tears had come now and were streaming down his face. Heavy footsteps echoed behind him, but he didn’t even bother to look to see who it was. “Dean….” Sam spoke softly behind him. “She texted me something weird. I thought I should come over and make sure she’s ok.” Dean didn’t look at his brother. He was too busy staring at the lifeless body of the woman he loved, wishing that he’d made sure she knew how he felt before it was too late.


End file.
